


Can I Offer You Some... Eggs?

by SkellyTelly



Series: Sucky Undertail Smut [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Drabble, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Oviposition, Short, cool to know that tag is specific to this shit fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: They got like 10 eggs, but only get to use about six of them cause Edge (Fell!Papyrus) is a fucking coward





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: http://cooterblaster.tumblr.com/post/158617297161/for-a-prompt-maybe-classic-papyrus-x-underfell

“You’re in the best of hands, now don’t you fret!” The confidence in his bubbly partner didn’t really help to get over the mentality of what he was about to do. Edge found himself only slightly letting one leg open limply and rest to the bed, the other stayed up and on guard of his sex.

No matter, as Papyrus promptly grabbed his foot and threw it over his shoulder, leaving his grumpy boyfriend totally open and exposed. By this point, Edge caved in by holding his folded arms over his eyes, letting whatever happens to happen.

Papyrus grabbed up one of the gelatin eggs, a little slippery to pick up at first, with the other hand, he spread Edge’s lips and then pushed the egg inside. The response from Edge was to shudder as he felt the durable egg get pushed in, though he then felt enough go in, then another, and another, and _another_ , an–

“ _P-Papyrus_!” Edge had been squirming by the second egg, the third one having pushed the other two deeper were then loosely shifting around inside him, the fourth one was packing in the other three pretty deep and he was rocking his hips in desperation, the fifth one had him full and at his limit, but it was this sixth one that Papyrus was trying to push in while he now had the urge to push the rest out.

“Just one more, Edge! I know you can fit it in there.” it didn’t take too much more coaxing, as with a little bit more pressure applied, he crammed it in.

Edge was now trying to wiggle his way out, he was well and full, but Papyrus’s hand stayed over his lips, keeping the eggs trapped inside. The more he squirmed and moved, the more the eggs shifted and bumped against his inner walls.

“ **Papyrus!** ” Edge cried out, almost about ready to kick that goofy grin off his stupid, cute face.

With that, Papyrus showed him mercy and removed his hand, immediately, two of the eggs popped out and onto his lap. The easing in pressure gave Edge some relief, but then he had to bear down to get the rest out. With a little more pushing, he got out two more, then with a little more pushing the fifth one came out. Now it was down to one egg left.

“ _I-it’s n-nah.._.” Edge was panting and out of breath, having to really push down all the more and finally it dropped into the rest of the clutch of eggs.

“See? Wasn’t that fun?” Papyrus eagerly leaned down to kiss Edge’s skull, clad with beads of sweat.


End file.
